Wrong!
by Dramatic Fantasy
Summary: Wrong!" Rhyme threw her hands in the air. Joshyme HAHAHA DONE WITH 2ND CHAP
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic…….

"(x+y)(x+y). FOIL it and tell me the answer."

"x squared +2xy+ y squared."

"Darn it! Joshua, I can't stump you."

Neku threw his fists on the table in defeat. Joshua sat on the other side of the table with a light smirk on his face. They had been going on for about 15 minutes, Joshua beating every question Neku could throw at him.

Being composer had its ups and downs. One up was that Joshua had incredible knowledge, and having the Grim Heaper as his friend made Joshua a math whiz. Shiki had tried to test Joshua the day before as she brought up the question of what other powers did Joshua have as the composer.

"Sigh………….." Neku laid his head backwards and put his headphones on. He started to listen to music as someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, I heard you were testing Joshua at math. Can I try?" Rhyme smiled as she asked Neku, who shrugged and got up. Rhyme sat down and started pondering questions to ask the Composer.

Neku walked out of the café he had been in, which was Wildkat. Joshua was hanging out there and Neku wanted to see CAT, and apparently they were there are the same time. Rhyme had come just for the heck of getting some food for her family.

"So, since this is getting boring, how bout a little wager?" Joshua asked. "You stump me, and I'll do your homework for this whole week. I stump you, and you stop everyone from asking me questions. Deal?"

"Eh…………."Rhyme pondered for a second. A devious smile lept onto her face as she kept thinking. "Ok, but instead of you doing my homework, you buy my family's food. That's what I'm here for anyway."

"Deal." Joshua and Rhyme shook hands and Rhyme started to ask the questions.

***************************************************

"Ugh…….." Rhyme clutched her head and sighed. Another 15 minutes and Joshua hadn't missed any questions.

However, it was clear that Rhyme was smarter than she looked. Joshua had actually had to think for a second on some of the questions.

"This is my last question." Rhyme sat up and smiled. "If you get this, you win. Ok, 100+10."

Joshua blinked. What a simple question! He laughed and opened his mouth to answer.

"100 and-" He was interrupted as a pair of soft and warm lips pressed against his. He stopped in his tracks as Rhyme pulled back, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hah! I win! 100 is not the answer! Wrong!" Rhyme cheered and threw her hands in the air.

Joshua sighed and Mr. Hanekoma behind the counter grinned.

******************

There.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi.

****************************

That night, the Bito family ate really well. Rhyme, Beat, and even their parents were full when they were done. They didn't just have fast food, they actually had a well cooked meal. After Rhyme had 'beaten' Joshua, he dazed off for a second and began to giggle. Rhyme didn't get what he was laughing about, but she laughed with him none the less. When Joshua finished, he gave her a stack of money and left with a wave of a hand and a quick, "Keep the change." Rhyme sat for a second, thinking about what she should buy, and went on to buy food.

*****************************

The next day, at about 10 am, Rhyme 'went' to 104 with Shiki, who had apparently decided that Rhyme needed new clothes(I wonder why.) Against her will, Shiki had dragged Rhyme to 104, where apparently there was a sale going on.

"Rhyme, come on! You have got to try this on!" Shiki nagged. Rhyme was sitting on a seat by the jumpy female and shook her head.

"I'm fine with these clothes Shiki. Besides, i don't have any money to pay for those." Rhyme said. She actually wanted some of the clothes, and she had the money, but she knew that Beat wouldn't like it if she spent her money on clothes instead of food.

"I never said buy it! Just try it on! Pplleeaassee?" Shiki asked (sadly, no puppy dog eyes attack.) Rhyme sighed and took the clothes into the changing room.

"Fine, but just this once." Rhyme said as she changed clothes. Shiki squealed in delight and went over to get new clothes. Apparently, the words 'just this once' had an opposite effect on Shiki.

***************************

By the time it was 12, Rhyme had tried on a bunch of different clothes, and by now, she had actually liked it. Shiki was about to grab some more clothes, when she felt her stomach rumbling. Shiki quickly put the clothes down and started walking towards where Rhyme was to get her for lunch.

*************************

Rhyme finished putting on the last few clothes and still hadn't decided to buy any. A pair of short jeans and a yellow t-shirt flopped over the door. Rhyme picked them up and looked at them for a couple seconds.

"Shiki, i'm not gonna look good in these!" Rhyme said.

"Just try them on!" Shiki's voice shouted over the door. Rhyme shrugged and put them on. Rhyme opened the door and instead of Shiki.................

Joshua was standing there.

"Joshua? Why are you here? Where's Shiki?" Rhyme asked.

"Heehee. What do you mean?" Joshua said in Shiki's voice. "I'm the Composer. I have those kinds of powers." This time, in his normal voice. (everything on, will be in his voice.)

Rhyme stood there and realized that Joshua had asked her to try the clothes on, not Shiki. She blushed and began to turn around to close the door and put her clothes on. Before she could, Joshua grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Wha-" Rhyme squealed. Joshua 'silenced' her by pressing his lips to hers. Rhyme let out a tiny gasp, but before she could pull herself away, Joshua slid his arms up her back. Every second, her urge to pull away lessened. After a few seconds with him, she began to close the door.

Before they could get carried away, Shiki found them and opened the door again. Rhyme opened her eyes and saw Shiki standing there in awe (she dropped Mr. Mew too! =O). She squeaked and Shiki pulled Joshua away from her.

"Get away from her!" Shiki squealed and put Rhyme behind herself. Rhyme stood there with a scarlet blush on her face and looking down to her feet. Joshua smirked and turned on his heel away. He started to walk and stopped suddenly.

"By the way.......You're wrong. You look beautiful in those clothes." Joshua threw Rhyme a sideways glance. Rhyme looked at herself and a small smile creeped onto her face. However, before she could say anything, Joshua had disappeared. Shiki let out a little 'huff' in annoyance and began to talk. However, Rhyme couldn't hear her. She could only hear that one voice in her head, echoing.

_You look beautiful..............._

_By the way............._

_You're wrong._

***********************************

Ok, i think i over did it. Tell me about it. NOW. green button awaits.


End file.
